Mundos Paralelos
by Zero Danshika
Summary: Un mundo paralelo al mundo real, con mas bijus, una nueva villa ninja con nuevos y poderosos clanes y por supuesta una malvada organizacion Yugure; acompaña a nuestros protagonistas en su aventura al mundo real, el de Naruto donde conoceran a su amigos un poco diferentes... -Naruto es el jinchuriki del Kiubi- -Sasuki?- -No, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- -Conseguiremos atrapar a K...
1. 1 Comienzo

_Un mundo paralelo, ¿crees que pueda existir un mundo donde todo sea diferente al mundo en el que vives? Se dice que el mundo paralelo se crea a partir de una acción que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia; como que una persona muera o no._

_Pero... ¿que creéis que pasaría si personas del mundo paralelo llegaran al mundo real?_

El mundo shinobi, un mundo donde existen 9 binjus la mayoría sellados en un cuerpo humano "jinchurikis" así son llamados estos humanos pero todo mundo tiene su lado paralelo; el mundo paralelo del mundo shinobi tiene 16 binjus la mayoría en libertad, existen las 5 grandes naciones ninjas y aparte de ellas existe la villa oculta del cristal situada en la isla de la brisa; esta villa se mantiene neutral en los enfrentamientos salvo cuando sus villas aliadas, Suna y Konoha, piden su ayuda.

Esta villa fue construida para proteger a aquellos ninjas que se veían obligados a abandonar sus villas, como los ninjas con Barreras de sangre que fueron masacrados; los Miyasawas huyeron a la villa del cristal y fueron protegidos por esta, ya que en esta villa están los dos Clanes ninjas más poderosos: Los Kouyamas y Los Danshikas.

Estos dos Clanes ninjas son los descendientes de una bruja que ayudaba a los demás siempre y cuando estuvieran dispuestos a pagar un precio por ello, era poseedora del Danmisu técnica ocular de la que descienden el Komizu y el Dankei; Esta bruja lego a sus dos hijos sus mas preciadas mascotas: Mokona y Modoki, son unas extrañas criaturas capaces de viajar entre dimensiones.

Al formarse los Clanes ambos fundadores desaparecieron sin dejar rastros al igual que las mascotas, sin embargo ambos clanes siguieron creciendo y los descendientes de ambos fundadores crecieron con extraños dones: leer mentes, controlar emociones, ect...

El clan Kouyama y el clan Danshika eran rivales desde el nacimiento de la villa; los cabeza de familia de ambos clanes desaparecieron repentinamente, el líder del clan Danshika desapareció una semana y unos días después del nacimiento de sus segundos hijos Zero y Nero dejando a su esposa embarazada sin ni siquiera saberlo y el líder del Clan Kouyama desapareció una semana y un par días después del nacimiento de los trillizos Kouyamas dejando a su esposa también embarazada.

**/12 años mas tarde/**

Una noche tormentosa, en la isla de la brisa se podía vislumbrar a 10 figuras en lo alto de la montaña totalmente vestidas de negros y entre ellos se podía ver unos ojos rojos sedientos de poder...

Los rayos resonaron por toda la villa oculta del cristal mientras un grupo de jóvenes genines se dirigían hacia el lugar donde estaban las diez figuras encapuchadas, estas se habían lanzando desde lo alto de la montaña y empezaron con la destrucción de la villa su objetivo era desconocido; mientras el Criskage era informado del ataque y se lamentaba por no haber echo caso de la joven genin que lo previno.

Las 10 figuras se dividieron dirigiéndose dos de ellas hacia la torre del Criskage mientras los demás se dispersaban por los alrededores para impedir que pasaran hacia dicho lugar, una explosión proveniente de la torre del Criskage llamo la atención de todos los ninjas que estaban luchando ya que los jóvenes no eran los únicos que se dirigían a la luchar, en la torre del Criskage una de las figuras encapuchadas se fue directamente al techo y empezó a hacer sellos mientras la otras figura encapuchada se la podía ver deshaciéndose del cuerpo de el 4º ambu que mataba en el despacho de Criskage dejando de piedra a este.

-No creas que conseguirás tu propósito- dijo el Criskage dirigiéndose al encapuchado el cual soltó una risa siniestra.

-Mi objetivo nunca a sido acabar contigo, viejo- el Criskage abrió grandes su ojos ante lo dicho por el misterios encapuchado- tener tanto poder y no aprovecharlo, yo no desperdiciare el poder de esa mocosa- dicho esto corrió katana en mano a enfrentarse al Criskage, este saco un extraño kunai que lazo hacia el encapuchado que lo esquivo con facilidad apto seguido el encapuchado decapito al Criskage y la cabeza de este rodó manchando de sangre el suelo.

-Parece que llegue tarde- se escucho una voz detrás del encapuchado.

-No creí volver a verte, Minato Namikaze- dijo el encapuchado volviéndose para dar la cara al 4º Hokage.

Mientras tanto la figura encapuchada que se encontraba en el techo de la torre del Criskage término de hacer los extraños sellos, su grupo se reagrupo y entonces una onda expansiva fue destruyendo todo a su paso dejando solo en pie la torre del Criskage.

No lejos del lugar se podía vislumbras una especie de escudos que había sido la salvación del grupo de genines que se dirigían hacia la torre del Criskage, el pequeño grupo estaba algo confuso pero no tuvieron tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido ya que el enemigo se les echo encima.

La pelea había dado comienzo separando así al grupo de jóvenes, un joven de pelo azulado iguales a sus ojos luchaba contra una joven de gran habilidad; otro joven muy parecido pero con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes-claro peleaba a un par de metros con otra joven bastante ágil y tramposa.

En otra parte cerca de la torre se podía ver a dos jóvenes gemelas de pelo color chocolate y de distinto color de ojos que luchaban contra un chico y una chica, los cuales eran realmente fuertes; no lejos de allí se podía apreciar otro combate donde una joven de pelo grisáceo y un joven de pelo plateado luchaban fieramente contra dos chicas fuertes y habilidosas.

En otra parte fuera de la torre un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda luchaba junto con dos chicas contra tres chicas, conseguían mantenerlas a rallas con mucho esfuerzo pero las compañeras del joven parecían agotadas; Para su suerte otro grupo genin se llevo a las compañeras del chico rubio y dos chicos uno de unos 16 años y otro de la misma edad del rubio se quedaron ayudándolo.

Un grupo de jonins junto a un ambu subían ágilmente hacia el techo de la torre del Criskage encontrándose con dos encapuchados con los que tendrían que enfrentarse, el ambu junto con la jonin que poseía un gigantesco bumerán se enfrentaron contra uno de los encapuchados mientras los otros dos iban por el otro.

Mientras tanto las jóvenes gemelas estaba agotadas ya que sus oponentes les hacia gastar chakra en vano, el chico encapuchado hizo unos sellos y formo un chidori de color carmesí que moldeo en forma de espada y se fue directo a por la gemela que tenia recogido el pelo en dos coletas; la chica estaba demasiado agotada como para esquivar el ataque así que se puso en posición defensiva mientras su hermana gritaba su nombre con desesperación.

-MITSUKI!- se escucho el grito desesperado por toda la villa y entonces solo se pudo ver como un joven de cabello rojo fuego se interponía entre el chico encapuchado y la joven genin siendo atravesado por el chidori en forma de espada, la sangre del joven salpico el rostro y la ropa de la joven la cual estaba en estado de shock mientras sus ojos verde-claro estaba fijos en los ojos aguamarina del joven que la había salvado el cual cayo en su brazos cuando el chico encapuchado desactivo la técnica.

La otra joven genin corrió hacia su hermana viendo venir que el chico encapuchado volvería a atacar, este formo de nuevo el mismo ataque y estaba por acabar con ellos tres cuando otro chico pelirrojo de unos 17 años se interpuso al igual que el otro salpicando con su sangre a la otra joven la cual lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sasori-sama...- dijo la joven en un susurro dado que estaba cayendo en estado de shock al igual que su hermana la cual lloraba en silencio abrazando el cuerpo inerte que tenia entre su brazos, en ese momento se desato el desastre...

En otro lugar el joven de pelo plateado estaba perdiendo el control y siendo rodeado por un peligroso chakra de color negro tomando la forma de un lobo.

-Bastardos os mandare a todos al infierno de donde habéis salido!- dijo el joven con sus ojos morado brillantes de furia.

En el cielo se empezó a formar una especie de portal rodeado por nubes negras y muchos truenos, algunos miraban sorprendidos hacia el portal y otros estaban mas ocupados rescatando a los únicos que seguían con vida; de pronto un fuerte viento empezó a arrastrarlos a todos hacia el portal que una vez absorbió a todos se cerro dejando atrás toda aquella destrucción.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fanfic así que les pido perdonen faltas de ortografía y demás -.-u por otro lado el fic es de los oc de mi hermana "Mitsuki Kouyama91" y míos además de la villa que hemos creado, el resto de personajes son de sus respetivos autores no míos por desgracia ¬¬* también quiero decirles que no digan tan rápido que un personaje es mary sue solo por haber leído el primer capi y no haberle visto defectos, tendrás que leer mas para verlos -.- es que odio que me hagan eso y si no te gusta pues no leas y ya.

En resumen que espero les guste el fic, dejes sus ideas para mejorar o comentarios agradables ^o^ nos leemos.

**PD:** Podéis ver a los personajes en deviatar, solo buscad princesa de la oscuridad todo junto que es Nick de mi hermana ya que yo los dibujos como que no ¬¬


	2. 2 Noticias, Mundo real?

En el mundo shinobi, en la isla conocida como la isla de la brisa algo extraño estaba sucediendo; el cielo despejado se cubrió de nubes negras y de la nada un agujero con rayos se abrió en el cielo y de él cayeron varias personas inconscientes.

/**Narra Yue**/

Me desperté poco a poco después de lo ocurrido, realmente deberíamos haber echo caso de la advertencia que nos hizo la pequeña de las gemelas Kouyama; "Mitsuki-san tenia razón, realmente su don de clarividencia es muy eficaz" pensé viendo como los demás iban despertando.

-Estáis bien?- les pregunte a mis hermanas las trillizas y a mis dos hermanos pequeños gemelos.

-Estamos bien aniki- dijo Miku observando a su alrededor con sus ojos aguamarina profundos, su pelo del mismo color largo y liso hasta la cintura estaba revuelto ya que sus colas se habían desecho.

-Oh, que es lo que a pasado?!- pregunto Kotomi la prodigio de las trillizas, nunca había conocido a nadie con una inteligencia como la suya.

-Zero-kun!- empezó a decir Richiyo la pequeña de las trillizas dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hacia Zero.

-Vamos onee-chan no a sido culpa de Zero!- le dijo Nero tratando de calmarla antes de que se abalanzase sobre Zero.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que estábamos en la isla de la brisa sin embargo algo había cambiado, "donde esta la villa?" me pregunte mirando a mi alrededor y viendo quienes estábamos allí; estaban los herederos Kouyama: Daisuke, Hiro y Eichi los trillizos seguidos de las trillizas, Miyuki y las gemelas Miki y Mitsuki las cuales parecían en estado de shock con sus rostros empapados de lagrimas y sangre, su prima Kyou estaba también por allí algo lastimada junto a Dark su compañero de equipo y nuestro primo.

Del Clan Ueki estaba el heredero Kosuke y sus primos Hannon y Robert, del Clan Miyasawa estaba Hikari junto a su prima Ai, su hermana Rima esta cerca de su primo Toshiro, del Clan Sakurei Mayu y su hermano Syoran, Tomoyo del Clan Sakagami estaba cerca de Zero el cual la ayudaba a ponerse de pie; Jounin estaban Toya Kinomoto, Ayu Tateishi, Sango Kyriu y Sesshomaru Taisho para terminar con Shinji y yo.

La verdad la extraña aparición de Shinji me dejo perplejo y mas cuando vi sus ojos uno azul y otro verde pero él dijo que no había tiempo de explicaciones, ahora estábamos aquí en lo que parecía ser la isla de la brisa y sin embargo no había rastro de la villa ni de otro ser humano aparte de nosotros fue entonces cuando vi el halcón mensajero y no tarde nada en coger el mensaje que era enviado desde la villa de la hoja.

-Venid todos, acercaos!- dije llamando la atención de todos que rápidamente se acercaron- es un mensaje de Akito Kouyama- dije esto viendo la sorpresa de todos sobre todo la de los Kouyamas aun que Shinji simplemente entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al igual que Nero- dice lo siguiente...

_Os comunico que debido al poder del Binju Lomby sellado en Zero Danshika habéis acabado en otra dimisión de la cual nuestro mundo es su lado paralelo, dirigíos a Konoha que es donde me encuentro en este momento ya que he arreglado nuestra convivencia en esta villa con el 3º maestro Hokage;_

_Allí os contare las diferencias entre este mundo y el nuestro y recordad no decir mas de lo estrictamente necesario._

-Que significa todo esto?- pregunto desconcertado Ueki mientras los demás se miraban entre si, entonces los senseis pusieron orden en sus equipo y calmaron al resto.

-Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es dirigirnos a Konoha- dijo seria y fríamente Sesshomaru, realmente él era un modelo a seguir para mi, no importaba en que situación se encontrase siempre mantenía la mente fría; así una vez estuvimos todos de acuerdo emprendimos rumbo hacia Konoha.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí os dejo el 2º capi de este fic que espero os guste y dejéis comentarios, va dedicado a Sarahi99 que así la primera en comenta gracias Sarahi-chan ^o^ y tranquila que el Sasori que a muerto no es el de los Akatsukis; si tenéis preguntas o necesitáis que **aclare** alguna duda poneos en contacto o dejad un comentario que os contestare.


	3. 3 Baño, reencuntro y examen a chunin

/**Narra Yue**/

Llegamos a Konoha después de 2 días y medio de camino, todos estábamos cansados y necesitábamos un buen baño sobre todo las gemelas Kouyamas que a pesar de haberse lavado el rostro por la sangre sus ropas aun las tenia.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha- nos recibió cordialmente el 3º maestro Hokage a lo que todos lo saludamos como corresponde.

-Todo esta preparado ya, pero lo primero y mejor será que os valláis todos a los baños públicos y os bañéis y cambiéis de ropa- dijo Akito Kouyama mientras nos entregaban ropa limpia a cada uno de nosotros y luego nos escoltaban a los baños.

**/Narra Eichi/**

Nos fuimos todos juntos a los baños donde las chicas se metieron al femenino y nosotros al masculino, una vez estuvimos la mayoría con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y bien enjabonados y limpios nos metimos en las aguas.

-Ah, esto es gloria- dije a Kosuke que esta sentado cerca con Anon y Syaoran que estaba a mi lado.

-Si, las aguas termales son muy relajantes sobre todo después de lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Syaoran algo serio.

-Vamos no podemos venirnos abajo, esos tipos pagaran por lo que han hecho- dijo Kosuke poniéndose en pie y no se por que me dio un escalofrió como un aviso de que algo malo iba a pasar- la próxima vez les hare trizas con mi técnica- apto seguido Kosuke realizo una de las técnicas de su Clan y grito- jutsu: cañon celestial!- del suelo empezaron a salir raíces de un árbol que se enredaron en el brazo de Kosuke y se alargaron, ensancharon hasta formar un cañon que disparo una enorme bola de madera que fue directa a la pared que separaba los baños masculinos de los femeninos.

Enseguida todos miramos con horror como la bola impacto contra esta dejando un gran agujero y los gritos de las chicas, "Oh, Oh!" fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento sobre todo por los pensamientos que podía oír gracias a mi don como miembro Kouyama.

/**Narra Mitsuki**/

Nos encontrábamos la mayoría en los baños femeninos después de los acontecimientos ocurridos, aun no podía asimilar la muerte de Gaara-kun y estaba segura que Miki no estaba mejor que yo con la muerte de Sasori-sama pero en el bosque decidimos dejar de lado nuestro dolor y concentrarnos en el presente; de repente escuchamos el grito de Ueki.

- Jutsu: cañon celestial!- todas miramos en dirección a la pared que separa los dos baños y vimos como la gran bola de madera atravesaba este dejando un enorme agujero en la pared.

-Pero se puede saber que hacen estos idiotas!- dijo Ai muy enojada mientras Mayu observaba con recelo la pared.

-Eso ha sido peligroso- dijo Hikari a mi lado algo nerviosa.

-Seguro que ha sido un accidente- dije para calmar los ánimos pero entonces se escucho la voz de Eichi.

-Bueno chicos, por lo menos no hemos derivado el muro- apto seguido el muro cayo ya que al parecer Eichi se había apoyado en el entonces cundió el pánico.

-AAHHHH!- gritaron algunas saliendo corriendo de allí y dando gracias a Kami-sama por tener la toalla y no estar completamente desnudas, yo me quede en un lugar apartado y vi como reaccionaron las otras ya que Hikari y Kotomi salieron corriendo enseguida.

-EICHI!- grito Mayu con un aura macabra alrededor acompañada de Richiyo y Tomoyo, Kyou también se había unido a ellas haciendo crujir sus puños señal de que nada bueno les esperaba a los chicos.

-UEKIIII!- grito Ai con la misma aura asesina junto a Miku y Miki, Miyuki miraba con cara sádica a Syaoran y Anon los cuales tragaron saliva por el susto.

Los chicos estaban muy pálidos mientras las chicas parecían listas para saltarles encima y molerlos a golpes.

/**Narra Hiro**/

Nos terminamos de amarrar la toalla a la cintura cuando escuchamos un gran estruendo, preocupado por lo que podía ser me dirigí a abrir la puerta corredera junto con Daisuke, Zero y Dark; la abrimos y vimos y gran agujero en la pared de división de los baños provocado seguramente por el jutsu de Kosuke, la voz de Eichi me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno chicos, por lo menos no hemos derivado el muro- dijo Eichi colocando su mano en el muro apto seguido este se vino abajo dejando expuestas ante nuestros ojos a las chicas, solo cubiertas por una pequeña toalla que cubría lo juntos.

-AAHHHH!- gritaron alguna de las chicas saliendo corriendo de allí vi como Mitsuki se quedaba en un sitio apartado desde donde podía ver todo sin que la vieran a ella demasiado, yo me quede en mi lugar demasiado aturdido como para moverme al igual que los demás y vi como reaccionaron las chicas que quedaban allí ya que Hikari y Kotomi salieron corriendo enseguida.

-EICHI!- grito Mayu con un aura macabra alrededor acompañada de Richiyo y Tomoyo, Kyou también se había unido a ellas haciendo crujir sus puños señal de que nada bueno les esperaba.

-UEKIIII!- grito Ai con la misma aura asesina junto a Miku y Miki, Miyuki miraba con cara sádica a Syaoran y Anon los cuales tragaron saliva.

Los chicos estaban muy pálidos mientras las chicas parecían listas para saltarles encima y molerlos a golpes, nosotros no sabíamos si salir de allí o contemplar el espectáculo por mi parte gracias a mi don como Kouyama podía sentir la furia de las chicas y el pánico de los chicos "aquí se va a derramas sangre" fue lo unió pensé.

/**Narra Eichi**/

Estábamos literalmente muertos, solo había que ver la cara de furia total de Mayu para saber que no nos esperaba nada bonito; "Hay madre, si no salgo de aquí ahora estoy muerto!" así que me prepare para salir pitando de allí.

-Mirad son Shinji y Yue desnudos!- dije ya que no se me ocurrió una mejor idea, mientras algunas se tapaban los ojos otras dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta y nosotros aprovechamos la oportunidad; hicimos multiplicación oculta de cuerpos y las dejamos para que despistaran a las chicas mientras nosotros íbamos a vestirnos y huir.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y una vez fuera del establecimiento todos gritamos haciendo los sellos.

-MULTIPLICACION OCULTA DE CUERPO EXTENSIBA!- gritamos todos haciendo un montón de copias y esparciéndonos por la villa ya que las chicas acababan de salir ya vestidas.

/**Narra Mitsuki**/

No podía creer el caos que se había montado por la caída de la pared, ahora me encontraba persiguiendo a Miki que a su vez perseguía a una multiplicación de cuerpo de Ueki; "Miki-chan esta tan enfadada que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta que es una multiplicación oculta de cuerpo" pensé siguiéndolos pero entonces…

-Menos mal que nos hemos librado de ellas!- dijo Eichi con alivio a Syaoran que estaba con el recobrando el aliento, mi vista se dirigió a Miki que estaba justo a mi lado y los miraba con un tic en su ojos muestra de su enfado; "están muertos" pensé observando nerviosamente a mi gemela.

-Eichi-kun, Syoran-kun- dijo Miki tronándose los dedos, los chicos se voltearon a ella y palidecieron para apto seguido salir corriendo- Mitsuki, ve por Eichi yo iré por Syoran- dijo Miki antes de salir en persecución del mencionado y dejándome allí sin poder decir nada.

-Uf, ni modo- dije saliendo corriendo tras Eichi, torcí a la derecha pero ni rastro de él; lo único que veía era a un equipo que caminaban en mi dirección, se me hacían muy familiares así que decidí acercarme un poco "imposible!" pensé al reconocer a cierto pelirrojo de ese grupo.

-Vosotros sois ninjas de la villa oculta de la arena, verdad?- pregunte poniéndome de frente con el chico pelirrojo "el otro yo de Gaara-kun" pensé viéndole fijamente a los ojos aguamarina, de repente y sin previo aviso hubo un fuerte golpe y el chico pelirrojo acabo estampando sus finos labios contra los míos.

-Ueki, idiota que has hecho- pude escuchar que decía Ai pero estaba mas ocupada intentando no entrar en shock, tanto mis ojos como los de Gaara estaban completamente abiertos además del sonrojo en nuestras respectivas mejillas mas notorio en las mías; me separe de golpe de él llevándome una mano a la boca para cubrir mis labios "mi primer beso" pensé sonrojada.

Gaara parecía estar en shock al igual que sus hermanos, Ai aprovecho para llevarse a Ueki rápidamente y yo sentí como alguien me tiraba del brazo y me sacaba corriendo de allí dejando tras nosotros a los ninjas de la arena.

-Mitsuki-chan, daijobu?- me pregunto Miki ya que fue ella la que me saco de allí.

-Yo… Gaara… beso… no se- dije tartamudeando de manera incoherente.

-Jajajaja, no fue la mejor manera de tener tu primer beso pero al menos fue con él- dijo Miki mirándome tiernamente, yo baje la mira y asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a los terrenos donde estaba situadas las casas para hospedarnos mientras estábamos en la villa de la hoja.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano ya que ayer al regresar a casa Akito nos había reunido para informarnos de que los genines participaríamos en los exámenes a Chunin, también nos advirtió que no debíamos decir nada sobre nuestra procedencia ni de lo ocurrido.

-Uh, seguro veré muchas caras conocidas en los exámenes además la visión que tuve sobre Orochimaru me tiene inquieta- dije para mi misma mientras me vestía con mi traje ninja (es como el que lleva la madre de Naruto pero en rojo y negro, el protector lo lleva en el obi) y me recogía mi cabello color chocolate en dos coletas con cintas rojas dejando suelto algunos mechones para que enmarcaran mi rostro junto a mi flequillo.

-Mitsuki-chan el desayuno esta listo!-se escucho el grito de Hiro desde la cocina.

-Ya voy!- le conteste colocando mis sais en las fundas de mis muslos y cogiendo mis demás armas ninjas, etc…

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor donde ya estaban el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas además de tío Akito y un joven al que no conocía; me senté entre Miki y Miyuki que llevaban el mismo traje ninja que yo salvo que Miki lo tenia en azul con el pelo recogido en una cola y Miyuki lo llevaba en blanco con el pelo suelto.

-Buenos días- salude siendo respondida por los demás y tomando mis palillos- itadakimas- dije empezando a comer, las comidas con tio Akito presente eran en un silencio muy incomodo y lleno de tensión.

Aun no entendía su reacción de ayer cuando le dije lo de mi visión sobre Orochimaru y además… "se que no a avisado al Hokage de ello, por que?" me sentía muy confusa pero estaba decidida a actuar si el no lo hacia; después de desayunar cada quien se fue por su camino en busca de los otros miembros de su equipo, Daisuki, Hiro y yo nos marchamos hacia la academia ninja a paso tranquilo ya que no teníamos ninguna prisa.

-Mitsuki-chan has visto algo?- me pregunto tranquilo Hiro mirándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Si, el examen será escrito pero no importa si respondes las preguntas ya que lo que quieren saber es cual es nuestra capacidad de reunir información- me explique lo mas clara y precisa posible.

-Soka- dijo Hiro mirando al frente.

-Hmp, hay alguien fuerte en los exámenes?- pregunto Daisuke.

-Bueno… la verdad… es que…-dije yo sin saber muy bien si responder o no a la pregunta, Hiro y Daisuke me miraron con curiosidad.

-Los Hiügas y los Uchihas son fuertes a parte esta el equipo de… Gaara- dije en un susurro agachando la mirada y apretando con fuerza mis puños "vamos tengo que aguantar lo prometí" pensé mientras conseguía tranquilizarme.

-Gomen Mitsuki-chan- dijo Hiro mirándome preocupado al igual que Daisuke.

-Estoy bien, de verdad!- les dije sonriendo, les tome de las manos a ambos y empecé a correr con ellos hacia la academia para que ya no me preguntaran mas.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí el 3º capitulo de este fic, espero les allá gustado y no olviden comentar.

**Sarahi:** Contestando a tu pregunta a los personajes de este fic los encontraras en 

Los dibuja mi hermana y aun no están todos, si quieres saber mas pues mándame un privado y contestare tus dudas; el Nick de mi hermana aquí es **Mitsuki Kouyam91** y en **Sakura_Kagome** o mi otra hermana **Prince of the Night** nos vemos.


End file.
